


Death to the Red Paladin

by Whobahstank



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Stabbing, wound fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/pseuds/Whobahstank
Summary: That bitch got STABBED.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Joaquin DeSantos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Death to the Red Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> idk I love Archie in pain what can I say

  



End file.
